En la distancia
by esponja
Summary: ran se va casar


**_Notas: bueno, la idea básicamente se nos ocurrió cuando, vimos la ova numero nueve de la serie. También leyendo el fanfic nueva vida de: Nami Haki . Esperamos, que les guste. Nami Haki si lo lees dimos si te gusto o no._**

**_En la distancia._**

**_Nunca mas oíste tú_**  
**_hablar de mí_**  
**_en cambio yo seguí_**  
**_pensando en ti_**  
**_en toda esta nostalgia_**  
**_que quedó_**  
**_tanto tiempo ya pasó_**  
**_y nunca te olvidé._**

* * *

Diez años después...

En medio de la noche dos jóvenes caminaban, por la calle. Eran un hombre de pelo de negro con gafas, y una mujer castaña de cabello corto y ojos azules. La chica ayuda al hombre para, que entre a la casa, ya, que el esta muy borracho. Cuando, por fin entran, el hombre se tira en el piso.

-vamos, Kuno ayúdame un poco. Dijo la chica mientras intenta levantarlo.

Déjame, aquí con mis recuerdos-dice el. Ella lo mira enojada. -¿cuánto tiempo mas?

-si, lo se dijo Conan. El hombre levanta del piso. El se quita el saco la corbata. Después se sienta en una silla, después toma una botella de vino. Abre la botella y sirve dos copas. Conan bebió el vino

. La chica se acerca, y sienta a su lado mientras toma la otra copa.

¡Salud, por otro año de esta maldita pesadilla!-dijo Conan.

Ya son diez años. Dijo la chica.- ¿por qué nos quedamos más tiempo en la fiesta? es verdad, ibas a romperle la cara a su novio.

Haibara, vamos, deja de jugar. Tú sabes, que nunca la olvide. La chica no puede más y le da un beso apasionado

Conan queda sorprendido. Cuando terminaron de besarse.

¿Que sentiste, Kuno? pregunto la chica de cabello castaño corto, Conan se aleja de ella; y le da la espalda.

El hombre puso sobre el escritorio. Después lanzo un suspiro, y dice:-no lo hagas, no te rebajes no mendigues amor.

-yo no mendigó, solo, quería sentir tus labios una vez más. Dijo ella;-¿qué algo con el diario y la carta para Ran?

- has lo quieras, quémalos, rómpelos o entiérralos. Además; de nada sirvió, que de todas maneras enloquecí. Cuando me miro al espejo, no sé quién soy.

Haibara se acerca, y pone una mano en su hombro, y dice:

-lo siento, si hubiera encontrado el antídoto a tiempo.

-si, lo sé. Dijo el mientras voltea; pero el nuevo antídoto era demasiado agresivo para nosotros. Por favor, déjame solo.

Si te dejo solo, tal vez cometas una locura. Dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

¡En todo este tiempo no hecho nada, y no voy a hacerlo ahora! grito el chico mientras tira cosas al suelo.

-de acuerdo, tu ganas. Dijo Haibara. La chica camina hacia la puerta, la abre y se va.

* * *

**_Cuántas veces_**  
**_yo pensé volver_**  
**_y decirte de mi amor_**  
**_nada cambió_**  
**_pero mi silencio_**  
**_fue mayor_**  
**_y en la distancia_**  
**_muero día a día_**  
**_sin saberlo tú_**  
**_El resto de ese_**  
**_nuestro amor quedó_**  
**_muy lejos olvidado para ti_**  
**_viviendo en el pasado_**  
**_aún estoy_**  
**_aunque todo ya cambió_**  
**_sé que no te olvidaré._**

Mas tarde, esa noche...

El mismo chico sentado en una silla frente al escritorio, sobre el escritorio hay dos fotos. Toma una de las fotos, la mira, acaricia y la besa. El se levanta de la silla con la foto en la mano. Y camina hacia una mesa de llena de botellas de licor.

-bueno, Shinichi Kudo parece, que esa vez si la perdimos. Mañana será la esposa de Araide .dice el mientras se quita las gafas. -nos toca sufrir, por todo su dolor.

Shinichi toma una de las botellas, la abre y bebe el contenido. Después avienta la botella contra la pared. Agarra otra botella hace lo mismo, mientras dejar caer el piso.

* * *

**_Cuántas veces_**  
**_yo pensé volver_**  
**_y decirte de mi amor_**  
**_nada cambió_**  
**_pero mi silencio_**  
**_fue mayor_**  
**_y en la distancia_**  
**_muero día a día_**  
**_sin saberlo tú_**

**_pensé dejar de amarte_**  
**_de una vez_**  
**_fue algo tan difícil_**  
**_para mí_**  
**_si alguna vez mi amor_**  
**_piensas en mí_**  
**_ten presente al recordar_**  
**_que nunca te olvidé._**

* * *

El chico mira la foto, voltea y ve la otra. Él sostiene la foto entre sus manos, mientras sus lagrimas caí en ella. Lentamente, se levanta, y camina de nuevo hacia el escritorio; después la otra entre sus manos. Viendo la diferencia en una y la otra.

-no importa, Shinichi o Conan los dos te han amado; te he amado con mis dos caras. Aunque tú pienses, que soy un idiota, tonto y estúpido detective. –dijo el.

Conan rompe en sollozos de nuevo, mientras deja caer las fotos.- tengo, que decirte adiós, pero no puedo.

* * *

**_Cuántas veces_**  
**_yo pensé volver_**  
**_y decirte de mi amor_**  
**_nada cambió_**  
**_pero mi silencio_**  
**_fue mayor_**  
**_y en la distancia_**  
**_muero día a día_**  
**_sin saberlo tú._**

* * *

Conan se vuelve sentar, con una botella en la mano. El tomo el contenido. Toma las fotos entre sus manos, después saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una carta. Poco después la esconde en el portarretrato. Conan ve la foto con una sonrisa y la acaricia con ternura, mientras la pone sobre en el escritorio de nuevo; baja la cabeza con tristeza.

**_Cuántas veces_**  
**_yo pensé volver_**  
**_y decirte de mi amor_**  
**_nada cambió_**  
**_pero mi silencio_**  
**_fue mayor_**  
**_y en la distancia_**  
**_muero día a día_**  
**_sin saberlo tú._**

* * *

Conan pone su mano derecha sobre el escritorio, y golpea con la otra la pared. La fuerza de la mano es fuerte, pero no daña la pared; lo hace una y otra vez hasta, que su mano sangra. Él mira su mano llana de sangre, sin embargo, lo hace otra vez.

Por el sonido de los golpes, movían la fotografía enmarcada que se habían hecho en Tropical Land el día que se convirtió en Conan. La fotografía cayo lentamente al suelo.

Conan se sienta de nuevo, y con las manos llenas de sangre llora su pena.

Fin…


End file.
